Assassin King
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: In a world of gangs there lives one group that is miles ahead of the rest, they are the elite, the unbeatable, and the mysterious. The Assassin's, and the one man who controls them wants one thing in the world more then anything. Naruto. NonCon, Yaoi etc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto it would not be showed on children's networks on TV. Needless to say I don't own it. Nor do I make any profit from writing this, except the joy of getting reviews, and practicing my writing skills.

**Warning: **Although there's none in the beginning, this is slash because I don't write otherwise. There's also mature content as far as language and violence goes. Heck, the title is 'Assassin King' What did you expect?

**Summary: **In a world of gangs there lives one group that is miles ahead of the rest, they are the elite, the unbeatable, and the mysterious, the Assassin's, and the one man who controls them want's one thing in the world more then anything. Naruto.

**Assassin King**

**Chapter 1: Assassin Prince **

Kyuubi Kazuma. Formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, A.k.a. Kitsune, A.k.a. The Assassin Prince. At this point you may be wondering why in the world does this one person have so many aliases? One word, safety. Surviving in the world of gangs taught the once blonde now red head one thing, either you keep your head up and fight, or keep your head down and hide. There was no in-between, neutrals were killed faster then members of gangs, and if you weren't in a gang then you had better hope a family member was.

Protection by Association better known as P.A. was the one law that the gangs actually truly followed, if a family member had gained a position within the gang their family was also protected by default. This was both a blessing and a curse to Uzumaki Naruto. Let's start at the beginning.

Naruto Uzumaki was 6 pounds seven ounces of pure joy when he was born. Son to Arashi Uzumaki, and Kikyo Uzumaki. He gurgled, smiled, and cried, but his pure innocent tears didn't match the heart wrenching agony that his father endured, seeing his own wife wretched away from him violently by death. Kikyo died giving birth to her only son, and Arashi never forgave Naruto for it. You may be appalled, and you may be angry at Arashi. How in the world could a man hate his son, an innocent just for being brought into the world? Simple. Kikyo was his life. She was his water, his food, his oxygen. He couldn't live without her. So when she chose the life of her unborn child over staying with him he took it as the ultimate betrayal. Kikyo chose to keep her child, despite the warnings from her doctor that she would die in childbirth. She never told Arashi, fearing that he would force her to abort. She sacrificed herself because of her love for her son, and Arashi couldn't help but feel jealous of his child.

Moving on in years Naruto was a happy toddler, bright, curious, and intelligent. His father was quickly moving up the ranks of the Assassin's, making it into the twelve elite at the age of 23. The twelve elite are the best within the gang, they weren't thugs like the rest, they were the highly trained left hand of the Assassin King 'the third'. To make it into the ranks, you either had to fight and win against one of the members, kill one of the members, or for the lucky few, replace one of the members by being hand picked by the king himself.

Naruto was learning his father's trade right along side him, men within the company took to the bright ball of sunshine like bees to honey. It was a rare occurrence that a member would have a family, most worried that it could be used against them, and refrained from showing any more affection then a one night stand. Therefore having a child was almost unheard of, although accidents did happen, it was rare that the child would be brought up with the care of the father rather then the mother. With all the ladder climbing Arashi was doing he had no time for little Naruto, leaving the others within the 12 elite to help raise and train the child, a job they did with happiness and relish. The smile on the child's face as he learned how to expertly wield a gun, was worth the countless hours and numerous nicks and close calls to Genma. The exclamation of happiness when the teen could now officially call himself a master of weapons was priceless to TenTen. The bone-crushing hug he gave Gai when he finally beat him in a martial arts practice was enough to send the man into tears of happiness complete with a sunset background and crashing waves. But the one man who cherished the blonde above all was Iruka. In him he saw the innocence and happiness he had lost when he was merely a teen, the child provided him with a chance to do everything right that he himself did wrong. Seeing as Arashi had essentially abandoned the child in order to further himself within the company, Iruka took it upon himself to become Naruto's unspoken guardian, never were the two not seen together. Needless to say this put a strain on all of Iruka's other associates, namely his then long time boyfriend Kakashi, however the two managed to keep their relationship going, until the third Assassin King died.

The day was marked with sadness and dismay, he was loved by all members of the assassin's, although they were not allowed to show it. Although the group was powerful they never tried to work beyond their means, they never attacked another gang unless their territory was in question, they never sought out a fight, and all members were well taken care of. Such a loss was certain to cause mutiny in the ranks over who would replace him, his death was so quick and unexpected that he had yet to name a successor, and since his death was deemed to be natural they couldn't hand the title over to the killer. The way that succession worked within the Assassins, was that either the king passed on the title to another, or the title was forcefully taken. Most assumed one of the three Sannin would take over the title, considering that they were thought to be the most powerful, except for perhaps a select few within the 12 elite. What they didn't however assume was that the third had chosen a successor, and that he stated it clearly in his will. The population was shocked when the ladder climbing Arashi received title of Assassin King, but none more shocked then his own son when he bestowed his former title within the 12 elite upon the eight year old.

Arashi's reign was as peaceful as the thirds, and all was well, that was until the great gang war arose on the day Naruto turned twelve. All of the gangs within the country of Konoha joined in the fray, it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw, with civilians looking on in total awe.1 Cloud was nearly decimated, Half of Wave's members were washed away, Wind was blown off the map, Earth held their ground remaining strong until their leader was assassinated leading to chaos and panic and their eventual defeat. The only groups that remained relatively untouched were the Assassins, the Uchiha's a family gang, Akatuski a gang of Rouge members who had abandoned their past gangs, and a new relatively unknown group of Sound.

On the 5th of November the Assassin's headquarters was attacked by members of Sound, how they got into the building is still unknown, but the damage they caused forever shook the foundation of the Assassins. The group was caught unawares, which I suppose in and of itself is ironic. The fact that they were assassins meant they should be aware at all times, but its not as if they were ninjas. Headquarters was meant to be the one place they could all relax, the safety measures were numerous and it was quite literally impossible to get into the building without inside help. The battle that ensued between Sound and the Assassins was grim. Members of the twelve elite were lost, causing immense grief for the then 12-year-old blonde. One of his mentors Gai was killed in the fight while protecting his long time rival Kakashi, although Kakashi survived he was never quite the same ever again, losing his left eye in the battle. Iruka received a nasty cut across the bridge of his nose while fighting three highly skilled members of Akatuski at once. TenTen was paralyzed waist down by a well-placed knife, she continued to fight using her arms until she slumped to the floor with a bullet between her eyes. Hayate was stabbed through the heart by a sword, the metal caressing the muscle as a needle fell slowly from his lips to hit the ground. Genma was decapitated the look of intense concentration etched on his face, while the few remaining elite were battling a massive army of Sound members.

The only thing that saved the remaining members was an explosion that echoed through the building, when the smoke and dust cleared the Sound members were gone and all that remained was the remnants of the gore filled battle. A small figure emerged from the dusk, his bright blond hair acted as a beacon for the surviving members. The teen was breathing heavily with his hand clutching a gash on his side. Iruka ran to the blonde's side as he collapsed to the floor. Kakashi dragged his limp leg behind him as he hobbled over, blood streaked down from his useless left eye. The remaining members went off in search of the king only to find Orochimaru standing over the man's prone body, while a sword stuck from the blonde's chest. The remaining 12 bowed to their new master, while Iruka and Naruto helped a limping Kakashi over to the scene. Kakashi screamed out in pain and disbelief upon seeing his mentor lying in a pool of blood, the man had taught him everything he knew, he loved his sensei with all his heart. Iruka turned to assess Naruto's reaction, only seeing the teen's glazed over and expressionless look, as the blond surveyed the scene with no emotion. Merely turning and walking out of the room.

The funeral that took place merely a day later was surveyed with both heartache and disinterest. A few of the members hated their new king with a passion, Kakashi, and Iruka among them. They viewed the death of their former king as a betrayal, but they kept their mouths shut. One did not survive long within the world of gangs by running off their mouths. While other members could care less, another fight, another chance, another king. It was all the same to them. Naruto did not attend.

Weeks and months went by, Orochimaru had hired and replaced a number of the fallen members of the twelve. His control over the masses was ever growing, and his lust for control and power was nearly insatiable, they were performing mass attacks on numerous small time gangs, slowly gaining more power and territory. Members were clawing to get into the good graces of their new master, however their efforts were overlooked. The Snake master only had eyes for one person. Naruto. Iruka was disturbed by the looks that the man gave the teen, and how he licked his lips when he saw the blond return from a fight covered in blood, some his own, most from others. Orochimaru was a sick fuck, if the noises emitted from his chambers by his bedmates was anything to go by.

Iruka knew that he had to do something to get Naruto out of there before something horrible happened. He had been protecting the teen's innocence for since as long as he could remember, shielding the blond from the depravity of humanity. Orochimaru was bound to make a move soon, his power was expanding as well as the territory he gained. The Assassins were on their way to becoming something entirely different, something much more powerful, something much more terrible, something more befitting of their title, and Iruka didn't want to be a part of it. It was in that moment that he had decided to leave the Assassin's, to escape, to flee, to run like a bat out of hell, to vanish. And he was going to take Naruto with him.

In the middle of the night the pair escaped from the compound, the security within the building was at an all time high, but Iruka and Naruto weren't two of the highest ranking members for nothing. They had escaped, found their freedom, but freedom comes at a cost.

Determined to remain within the shadows the two adopted new names, identities, and cut their ties with one another, instead opting to keep in touch occasionally to avoid detection. They moved away from Fire Country, Naruto staying within a small town called Konoha, while Iruka taught at a school within the district. Finding a job proved would prove near impossible for the teen, instead he chose to change his age thus making himself a more appealing candidate. He made enough to get by.

The teen stayed relatively quiet and unnoticed within his grade school, earning average marks, attempting to hide the majority of his intelligence, instead opting for a mask of indifference. He made a few friends, but they were as fake as his smiles, it wasn't until he finally reached high school age and entered into the school Iruka taught that he finally met people that interested him, people he found worthy of his attention, worthy of one of his true smiles, worthy of his friendship, love and affection. People he was willing to die for, and finally people for whom P.A. would become both a godsend and a curse.

- - - - - - - -

Yes. Ultimate showdown reference. I am that cool.

1


	2. Konoha 9

Naruto was never really used to the whole school scene

Naruto was never really used to the whole school scene. Even the whole idea of a conglomerate of teens of all different personalities and backgrounds seemed to be a recipe for disaster, or at the very least bullying. Konoha high school was no exception, except the bullies here had gangs, and the ammunition to back themselves up. Knives, swords, guns, you name it and chances are at least one student had it.

When Naruto first arrived at Konoha High school under his new name of Kyuubi it took a while for the teen to adjust, but his safety depended on appearing like a normal high school student, so he attempted to blend in as soon as possible. He tried his hardest to avoid contact and relationships with other students, he couldn't chance getting too close to someone then allowing himself to be put into a vulnerable position. A good assassin had no connections and therefore no weaknesses. However Naruto was never one for following the book. Within four days he had saved several students from what could have been lethal situations, and in doing so had gained quite a following, despite his best efforts to appear unapproachable.

Sasuke surprisingly was one of the first people to approach Naruto. The teen assumed that it was because the Uchiha brat was too self-confident and cocky to believe that the 'red head' was any real threat. That being said he was surprised as hell when he was asked a series of questions on his abilities. It seemed that Sasuke had a deep hunger for training and power, one which was mostly based off his tragic background. Sasuke's brother had killed his entire family in tribute to gain a prestigious position within the Akatsuki gang, one of the finest assassin groups available for hire. They are said to be even more powerful than the 12 elite. The group was mainly comprised of members who had either deserted their former gangs, or were exiled for varying reasons. The main point was that the group didn't view loyalty as a priority, and each member was exceedingly powerful, a nasty combination if there ever was one. Sasuke viewed Naruto as a powerful ally, one who he could trust to watch his back when situations got hairy... and in turn Naruto trusted the raven with all his heart. Sasuke was enamoured with not only Naruto's power, but also his personality and undeniable beauty. A blonde Naruto was beautiful, enigmatic and energetic. A red headed 'Kyuubi' was downright sexy and mysterious.

A few weeks had past while the two teens began to get to know one another, growing closer, and causing Naruto to reluctantly form a strong and undeniable bond. Sasuke had been one of the first people to acknowledge Naruto for who he was, not for his father's influence and power, and in turn he was one of the few people outside of Iruka who was gifted with seeing the true teen outside of his Kyuubi persona. Sasuke wasn't privy to Naruto secrets, but within a short period of time he had become a precious person to the teen. No one other than Iruka knew the former blonde's true identity, and in order to keep people safe, it was to remain that way.

Later on within the year Naruto and Sasuke happened upon a scene of a few stray sound recruits attacking a fellow student by the name of Chouji. Some gang members insulted the boy's weight, before moving on to physically attack the brunette, pushing his body, knocking his bag of chips to the ground, before pummelling him. All the while they continued to jokingly remark that he couldn't even feel anything through the layers of fat. The boy's friend Shikamaru attempted to help his fallen friend, but to no avail. He was restrained by one of the teens, an arm around his throat while the other held his arms behind his back. Despite his efforts, his pleas and physical resistance went unheeded. That was until Naruto decided to step in.

"Leave him alone." He hissed, pushing one of the gang members away from the fallen form of Chouji.

"What cha' going to do about it pretty boy?"

"Hey man, maybe he's willing to give us a little something in return for our services."

"He does look like he has a tight ass, and look at those lips."

Sasuke was flaming red at this point in anger, just as he stepped forward was about to pull his arm back to kill the bastards, Naruto stopped his progression with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'll give you something alright." He remarked with a smile, sliding up to what appeared to be the leader of the gang.

Putting his hand on the teen's shoulder he shifted his body to line up with the other's, leaning forward to appear to whisper in the man's ear, right before the brunette fell to the ground, crying and clutching his package, as Naruto lowered his leg back to the ground.

Upon seeing their leader prone and writhing on the ground the fellow group members moved immediately surrounding the redhead. One member went spinning to the ground, landing with a thump as he received a round house kick to the jaw. Another man quickly slammed into the ground his legs knocked out from under him with a sweeper kick. Turning Naruto dodged a fist, pulling the appendage towards himself, using the momentum to slam his palm into the boy's nose. The last member put up his hands and backed away slowly before fleeing the scene. Calmly the redhead dusted off his jacket, and reached out to help Chouji to his feet. The two men holding Shikamaru had long since left, allowing the brunette to rush forward to give his friend a hug, before deciding against it and merely smiling and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the help. You were amazing." Chouji said with a tentative smile.

"It's no biggie. They just pissed me off that's all. After all, I can't let someone insult me and let them get away with it can I? It just doesn't suit with the image."

Chouji appeared to be disappointed, but Shikamaru gave Naruto a calculating look, before giving a small smirk. Naruto could see in the teen's eyes that he wasn't buying his bullshit for a second, and by the raised eyebrow Sasuke was giving him, neither was the raven.

Naruto sighed before giving the teen's a small smile, "It's really no problem. I'm happy I was there to help."

Chouji then gave the blonde a giant bear hug, before Naruto was forced to push him off in search of oxygen. Chouji reluctantly released the teen, bending down to grab his fallen bag of chips off the ground, and looking inside. He turned to offer Naruto a chip, which Naruto accepted. Reaching in to find there was only one left.

"It's the last chip. Are you sure you don't want it?" He asked.

Chouji shook his head. "The name's Chouji and this is my lazy friend Shikamaru."

Naruto smiled and shook Chouji's meaty hand. "The name's Kyuubi."

"Why didn't you fight back? You seem like you could handle yourself in a fight." Sasuke questioned the larger teen.

"Chouji is a bit of a pacifist, unless someone else is being hurt he doesn't really defend himself. He's like a kitten." Shikamaru answered.

Chouji gave a small nod to affirm the analysis, before slinging an arm around Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "Now you have to come have dinner at my family's restaurant with me. So I can properly thank you."

Just as Naruto was about to refuse he caught the look in both teen's eyes, they seemed t be genuinely thankful, and honest. Giving a small smile the teen nodded his head, "If you insist."

The relationship between the four eventually progressed, they began to hang out together as a group more often, joining together for school projects and meeting for dinner at Chouji's house. From that moment on the teens spent their lunches together out in the quad, with Shikamaru staring off into the clouds, Sasuke and Naruto bickering, and Chouji enjoying a nice crispy bag of chips. It was on one of those days that they by chance met Kiba.

Naruto lay slouched against a tree, Sasuke sitting primly beside him with Chouji on his other side. Shikamaru lay on the hill nearby looking off into the distance.

"Hey Shika! Seen any interesting shapes?" Naruto called out mockingly.

"Nothing shapelier than yourself Kyu." Shika drawled.

His comment drew a snicker from Chouji, a pout from Naruto and a patented Uchiha glare via Sasuke. The raven snaked his arms around his companion's waist and drew Naruto closer to his body.

"Get your own Nara." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Nah. I'm too lazy, and Kyu already loves me. All the work is done for me."

"I'm not that easy cloud boy, you'll have to put some effort in on your part. Tell you what. If you get up and walk over here right now I'll reward you with a kiss."

Sasuke let out a growl and Shikamaru raised his arm off his head to sit up and look at the redhead appraisingly. Seeing the devious look in Kyuubi's eye's Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. Naruto gave a large grin, when it suddenly fell from his face. Shikamaru gave a big yawn and stretch, before laying right back down on the ground.

"Mah. It's too much effort."

Chouji who had been holding in his snickers, let out a full belly laugh, before Naruto punched him in the shoulder, glaring at both Shika and Chouji. Slowly the glare turned into a grin.

"I knew that you wouldn't ." Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru blinked, "Then why did you ask?"

"Simple. Because it pisses off Sasuke." The redhead replied with a smirk.

Sasuke stopped glaring at Shikamaru long enough to turn and glare at Naruto, before a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. He quickly pulled Naruto into his lap. The red head stiffened, and gave a wary look to the raven.

"How about me? I took the effort to be here beside you, and I even took your teasing and abuse. Don't I deserve a kiss?" Sasuke said, leaning closer to the teen.

Naruto felt his throat closing up, while his mouth did a fairly accurate impression of a fish out of water. The redhead was however saved when a brunette with spiky hair arrived on the hill, panting and looking around desperately.

The teens turned to look appraisingly at the dishevelled young man, before his red rimmed eyes met their own.

"Have any of you seen a little white dog by any chance, or maybe a group of guys carrying a cage the size of a bread box?" He asked desperately.

Naruto shook his head, causing the brunette to clench his fists and let out a disheartened moan. The young man's eyes closed as he looked up to the sky, before slamming his fists into his strong thighs.

"God dammit!" He croaked, allowing a single tear to escape before wiping it off.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and approached the teen, Chouji following quickly behind. Even Shikamaru and Sasuke had gotten to their feet to their feet. The redhead placed a tentative hand on the teen's shoulder, and looked up into the taller boy's face.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Some fucking bastards came into my dad's shop looking for some dogs, asking for a couple of pit bulls and Rottweiler's. My dad took one look at them and knew they were part of a gang, and straight up refused to sell to them. My dad is a neutral, and he refuses to let his dogs be used as attack animals. Those poor creatures are treated like crap and are trained to become killers. My family respects our animals too much to do that to them. So they left saying they'd make our lives hell. So today when I went to go take my walk with my dog Akmaru I was cornered by a bunch of them. They pushed me back into a wall, and then grabbed Akamaru when he went to protect me. They stuffed him in a little tiny cage and took off running, right after kicking the shit out of my ribs."

Naruto felt his blood boiling in anger. Yet another problem caused by gangs and their complete and utter disrespect of neutrals and general citizens. Sasuke placed a calming hand on the teen's shoulder, while Chouji's bag of chips were crinkled tightly in his fist. Shikamaru had a look of deep concentration etched into his forehead, and his hands were placed together in his regular thinking pose.

"I've got to find him. I've got to get him before they do something horrible to him." Kiba said, his second wind hitting him as well as his determined spirit shining through.

"We'll help you find him." Naruto volunteered.

Kiba nodded, before Shikamaru moved out of his pose. "Did you recognize any of the people who attacked you?" He asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, a couple were from the school, the older students."

"Then chances are if they wanted to make an impact or send a message they would do it on school grounds. More people would see it." Shikamaru responded.

"Then we'll spread out and check the entire school grounds. I'll take the fields, Sasuke you take inside the school classrooms, Shikamaru you go to the pool and gym, Chouji cafeteria, I know you know the short-cut. And..."

"Kiba."

"Ok, Kiba. You take the roof tops. I swear to you, we'll do our absolute best to help you find him."

"Thanks..."

"Kyuubi. And this is Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji." Naruto said pointing out his companions.

"Thank you all."

The five split off to search out in their respective areas, Sasuke's search proved unfruitful, the classrooms were clear. Similarly Chouji and Shikamaru's efforts pulled up nothing. Naruto had finished checking out the surrounding area before he came to the athletic field.

Upon reaching the field he came across a group of teens kicking around a cage. Running towards them he could hear whimpers and yip's coming from inside the cage. He rushed forward, punching the first boy in front of him, sending the boy to the ground in a heap, while his kick to the ribs of the second attacker sent him stumbling and clutching his stomach. From the roof of the school Kiba watched the entire fight, amazing by the flips, and kicks the boy pulled off, and was nearly to the point of clapping when the final attacker hit the ground with a thump.

Naruto stood panting, looking at the group of unconscious bodies surrounding him. He tentatively stepped forward and opened the cage, pulling out a whimpering white dog gently. The poor creature had splatters of blood roughly engrained into his fur, and the little thing was shivering and shaking in fear. Naruto calmly petted the pet, cradling him gently to avoid any wounds.

"It's ok. I'm going to get you to Kiba alright? Nothing is going to happen to you little one. I promise."

"KYUUBI!"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba rushing towards him at high speed, while Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji followed. Tears were flowing freely down the boy's cheeks as he came closer, skidding to a halt beside Naruto and carefully scooping the white bundle from the teen's arms.

"Akamaru. God I thought I lost you back there buddy." The teen whispered, holding the tiny creature close, and receiving a lick to the cheek in response. The brunette turned his head to stare at Naruto. "I'm not sure how to thank you, you've done so much."

"It was nothing really." The teen replied with his hand scratching behind his head in a modest fashion while a vulpine grin ran across his face.

"I saw the way you handled those guys, you were amazing."

"Kyuubi is one of the most skilled fighters any of us have ever seen. What he did to those punks was only a prelude to his real skills." Shikamaru said coming up behind the boy.

"Yeah. We've seen him pull off some crazy moves from time to time, seems the guy attracts trouble." Chouji said with a grin.

"I do not! It's everyone else who attracts trouble... I just happen to be there to clean up the messes."

"Sure you are dobe." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Don't call me that teme!"

The group laughed as Sasuke evaded Naruto's half hearted blows, Kiba took the four to meet his father, and visit with his family as Akamaru received treatment from Kiba's mother, a vet at a nearby clinic. Her diagnosis was positive, stating that he would make a full recovery with some rest. The teen's began to meet on a fairly regular basis, with Kiba coming to spend some lunches outdoors with the group, or the other four going to have lunch with him at his table of friends.

With that the five became a close knit group, with Kiba bringing along his friend's Shino and Hinata. Both appeared to be very shy. Naruto immediately recognized the petite brunette as Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga empire and cousin to Neji. Neji often talked about the younger girl a a sister to himself, although the teen was in charge of guarding the heiress. He was TenTen's boyfriend before the attack that killed her. After TenTen's death Neji had become extremely depressed, cursing fate for her loss. It was tehn and through his friendship to Gai's only son and heir, a young man named Lee, that Neji was able to break free from his family's hold and his role as Hinata's bodyguard. The pair had gone into hiding around the time that Naruto and Iruka left the Assassins. No one knew their whereabouts, no one but Naruto, a secret that he would hold to his death.

Hinata's family wasn't so much known for being part of any particular gang, but for hiring the services of gang members from time to time. Her family members were trained in the fighting arts, called the gentle fist. Which in Naruto's opinion was anything but gentle, with a single strike they could paralyze their enemies for life. They are well known within the realm of gangs as high rollers, an elite business family with cut throat tactics in gaining power, more businesses and cash. The girl herself however was anything but the fierce image of the Hyuuga family. She was extremely shy, and sweet natured, helping out whenever possible, and rarely voicing her own complaints. A brilliant and powerful girl, hidden within a shell, a real shame in Naruto's opinion. Naruto figured that should the girl ever gain a set of balls she'd made a better ambassador and business woman then her family could have ever imagined.

The other boy, Shino was a mystery. Naruto had never heard his family name before in conjunction with any gang in Konoha, which could have meant that he was either from out of town, or that the boy was like Kiba, a neutral. From various sources and Shino's own quiet admission Naruto learned that the teen was a well established hacker, who went by various insect names in the internet realm. Although the boy was quiet he was extremely talented, an excellent spy, and knew information that could be considered priceless in the hands of various gangs. The boy was quiet and mysterious, but Naruto felt an innate trust for the teen, and Shino had proved over time that he could indeed keep a secret.

The next two members that joined their little posse of friends joined through an event that changed the course of everyone's lives, and shook the foundation of Konoha High.

What started out as a regular school day quickly escalated into pandemonium as an up and coming gang decided to hijack the high school for publicity. They had members stationed at all the doors, blocking exits, they had rounded up as many students as they could find and trapped them in the cafeteria, making an example out of those that tried to escape. Naruto was trapped in a classroom with his fellow students, the teacher closing and locking the door, and blocking off the window with a ridiculous little smiley face, that pretty much informed the attackers that there was a classroom full of students ripe for the taking. Most of the students had hidden underneath desks, but Naruto situated himself right beside the door, standing by it. The teacher had motioned him to get under a desk, but the blonde refused to listen.

No more than five minutes had passed before they heard the door handle rattling, followed by a curse. They then heard a gunshot, followed by a swift kick to the metal handle before the door open up. A gun peeked forward into the room, before it was karate chopped from the attacker's hand, and quickly followed by a right hook to the face. Naruto quickly dragged the body into the classroom and closed the door.

"Restrain him, and brace the door with a chair, and get rid of the fucking smiley face ok. It's like asking for it." Naruto whispered to the teacher.

He started to make his way out of the room leaving his fellow classmates wide eyed and thankful, before he turned around. "Anyone in here know how to use a gun?" He asked.

A fellow student warily put up his hand. Naruto slipped over to him and handed the weapon over. "Keep it aimed at the door and shoot if anyone tries to attack the classroom, ok?"

The student nodded his head, happy to be able to protect himself and his friends should the occasion arrive. Naruto cracked open the door and peered around before slipping out quietly. He made his way silently down the hall. Patrolling the school Naruto took out up to twenty singular members without a single causality or shot fired. He advised the students and teachers to stay put and keep their doors locked for the time being.

Once he had taken out the outer perimeter he found himself missing the bulk of the student body, and there was only one place they could be. The Cafeteria. Peering his head around a corner he saw one boy paroling outside the back of the cafeteria doors. The blonde sat and began to weigh his options. Chances were that even if the police had heard anything it would take them at the very least ten minutes to arrive, five minutes to get up to speed on the situation, and another twenty before they got their shit together and created a base area, and sent out task teams. By then the student who were injured could bleed out, and the attackers would more than likely make an example out of a few more students.

The people who were here were no doubt grunts, sent out to send a message to the community. All new gang's tried to build up street credit in various methods, but you needed a big event to really make it big. For the Akatuski it was their flawless attack on Suna, for Sound it was their attempted takeover of the Assassin Headquarters and the death of almost every last member of the twelve elite. Even the Assassin's had their original claim to fame in the Great War. Attacks on schools were a commonality amongst groups. The weak point of many members was in their children, one of the main reasons why top gang members had no children. Schools were also a breeding point for many members to grow, and hone their skills. Many killers had gained their reputations among their peers through their efforts while still in school. But the way Naruto figured with the sheer number of high class students and children of gangs involved in this school the small fries trying to make it big through this stunt were in for a surprise. Every last member involved would be dead before the day was through, police custody or not. Top members did not take an attack against their children lightly.

Accessing the situation Naruto figured this is where he stood. He was trapped with an as of yet unknown gang threat, numbers unknown. They had hostages, and nothing to lose. They were well armed, but not well skilled. Grunts. Even so there was only so much he could do as a singular person. If he tried to take out one member in the cafeteria a domino effect would occur and even if he wasn't injured he might risk another students health. Essentially he was up shit creek without a paddle, and with no immediate help in sight. He would have to do this quietly and quickly before anyone else got hurt.

Peering around saw the man's back turned to him as he walked. Crouching Naruto made his way towards the man, following perfectly in sync with the footsteps not making a sound. He reached just behind his target, throwing his arm over the teen's mouth and pressing a pressure point located in the neck. The teen struggled for a second before going limp. Naruto dragged the body over to his former hiding spot.

"He should be out for a good twenty minutes. Ok... I've got to do this quickly."

The teen worked his way back to the cafeteria doors, and peered into the room. Two boys stood with their backs turned to the door, guns clearly visible, and if Naruto's weaponry information was correct, one held a semi-automatic rifle, and the other what appeared to be a sawed off shotgun.

Naruto caught movement out of the corner of his eye, looking closely he saw a blonde and a pink haired girl making small hand gestures towards the guards and the door. The blonde even looked straight into Naruto's eyes, pointing to him, then pointing to the guard, and slowly moving her index across her throat.

"She wants me to take them out. But how-"

Naruto looked back to see her batting her eyes flirtatiously then pointing towards the guards. The pink haired girl then moved in to make creeping movements then placed a small bop on the blonde's head.

"A distract and attack. Smart girls."

Naruto nodded. The girl's gave a small smile before starting their plan. The blonde was the first, yawning and stretching out her lean legs. She made eye contact with the nearest hostile, and gave a shy smile before turning away. The man gave a wolfish grin before heading over to kneel near the girl.

"Hey cutie. What's your name?"

"Its Ino sir." She replied meekly.

"None of that Sir business, you can call me Raito sweet cheeks. In fact, you can call me anything you want." He said, caressing her cheek and nudging her lip with his thumb.

"What are you going to do to us, Raito Sir?" Ino said softly, blushing and looking down. She shifted her legs ever so slightly allowing her skirt to ride up her thigh and expose more milky white skin.

The man gulped, and took a small breath before placing his hand on the expose skin of her thigh. "Nothing I'm sure you couldn't handle sweet cheeks."

"Raito. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The second man asked, moving towards the pair.

"Just having a little fun Kiro. Come on, lighten up, after all there's nothing anyone can do. We've got the place locked up like a sardine can."

"And who the fuck is this?" He asked pointing to Ino.

"Please don't hurt my friend Sir. She didn't mean any harm, and we've done nothing wrong." The pinkette said, coming up from behind to grasp Ino's arm lightly while she gazed up at the gang members with soft emerald eyes.

"Oh Ho. So we've got ourselves two sweet little things. What are your names hon?"

"I'm Ino sir, and this is my best friend Sakura."

"Cherry Blossom. A sweet little cherry huh? I'll tell you what girls, how about you show us how 'good' a friends you are, and I'll let you off the hook for distracting my colleague here."

"If you'd like." Sakura said, moving her hand to gently caress Ino's cheek, and moving the blonde towards herself.

Their two lips met softly pressing against the other before Ino turned fully into the kiss, moving her hand behind Sakura's head and softly biting her lower lip. A pink tongue slipped out to nudge Sakura's mouth open, and was granted access. Sakura's hand travelled up the length of Ino's thigh, brushing aside the material of her skirt, and letting out a small moan when her breast was brushed by Ino's hand moving to pull her closer. The guys were really into the action at this point, their eyes glazed, and their weapons lightly held by their sides. Ino and Sakura's hand's met briefly and squeezed before their eye's opened to give Naruto the signal.

The moment that Naruto burst through the doors the girls knocked the guns from the two gang members hand's, sending them skidding across the floor. As one of the men raised his hand to hit Sakura he was knocked out cold from a blow to the neck delivered by Naruto. The second about to knock the blonde over the head received a left to his nose, courtesy of Ino. Followed by a kick to the groin.

"The name isn't cutie, or sweet cheeks bub. It's Ino. Got it memorized?" The teen sneered, giving a swift kick to the ribs of the fallen man.

"And how dare you fucking touch her you dirt bag!" Sakura said punching him in the face and knocking the man out cold. "That'll teach him to mess with poor defenceless girls."

"Sure will sister." Ino said, giving Sakura a high five.

Naruto watched the pair admiringly as he tied up the last two. "The school should be clear now, and everyone can leave. But can someone carry the garbage out for me?"

Everyone rushed from the room, thankful to be free, but giving the two girls and Naruto pats on the shoulder as they went past. Two of the football students came to retrieve the attackers, bringing them outside. When the room cleared Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru remained. Sasuke, Kiba, and Chouji came rushing into the room.

"I heard there was an attack, but we were caught on the field during Phy.ed. No one was allowed to go inside. What the hell happened?" Kiba asked.

"It was just a hostile takeover, but its' taken care of now. No biggie." Naruto said with a grin.

"He's just being modest. Short, dark and mysterious here helped us take out the two guys keeping watch over the cafeteria." Ino said with a smile.

"H-he did more than that. H-he a-als-so took out the o-other guys w-watching t-the clas-ssrooms-s. " Hinata stuttered, her face going red.

"It wasn't just me. These two lovely ladies distracted the gentlemen for me. Also they also kicked ass."

"People shouldn't have even had to fight in the first place. These gangs are getting ridiculous, someone should deal with them." Sakura remarked, putting her arms around Ino's shoulders.

"The police can do jack squat. They are too riddled with corruption to stop any gangs."

"Tell me about it. My dad's complained so many times about attacks on our flower shop and not a damn thing has been done."

"It's gotten to the point that you aren't even safe to go to school if you're a neutral."

"Then why don't we change it." Shino said. Everyone stopped talking, and looked towards the teen. "If we're so unhappy about it then why don't we make a difference?"

"We're just a bunch of kids though."

"So. Kyu's the same age as us and look at what he did. Hell even Sakura and Ino made a move." Sasuke said. "So why the hell don't the rest of us?"

"He's got a point."

"But not all of us have mad fighting skills like Kyuubi over there."

"We can learn. Kyu can teach us."

Naruto shook his head, "No. No way guys. You want to form a what? A vigilante justice group? I mean come on."

"Why not? You do it now anyways, why not have some help. We want to help you." Chouji said putting his meaty hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But you want me to teach you?"

"Just a little. I'm sure we can learn a few things from our parents too. After all they've survived as neutrals this long, so their bound to know a couple of things."

"This is crazy."

"This might just work."

"So what do we call ourselves?" Naruto asked.

"The super group!" Kiba said.

A unanimous, "Lame," echoed through the group.

"The dynamic crew!"

"Worse."

"How about the Konoha Nine?" Hinata quietly suggested.

"I like it!" Sakura said.

"Simple and to the point." Shikamaru remarked.

"It's settled then. I now dub us the Konoha Nine! We stand to uphold justice for all, and protect the weak!" Ino exclaimed pushing her hand out. Hands followed into the circle with Naruto's resting on top. "To the Konoha Nine!"

With that the Konoha Nine was formed, a group solely devoted to protecting fellow students without the protection of a gang. Konoha High school slowly became one of the major safe zones for neutral and unaffiliated teenagers, a place of refuge and peace.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry if you guys thought Kiba was a little OOC, crying and such, but I think if anything happened to Akamaru we would really see that side of him. That little... now big dog means more to him then life itself. I can really see him breaking down thinking that he had lost him forever.

I think that everyone is going to be a little OOC in this fiction...first of all it's an AU, so that's going to add into their backgrounds and therefore their personalities. Sasuke's personality is going to be different first of all because he knows why his family was killed in this story, not like in the series, and other factors which will change the characters... which you will find out, little by little.


End file.
